Nameless
by PleiadesWolfe
Summary: The ordeal of fourth year sent off a chain of events that no one could have predicted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Corben Brooks. Him I made up.

Warning: This chapter is unbeta, for which I am still currently looking for one. So if you would like to help me out, please let me know.

o0o0o

"Headmaster," Harry called out. When he received no reply from knocking, he opened the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. _That's strange. I thought he wanted to see me_. Harry thought as he walked further into the office. Fawkes suddenly flew from his perch in a flutter of feathers and back Harry into a corner. "Fawkes stop! What are you doing?" Harry asked the phoenix that was now perched on his shoulder.

"Stay still," a voice sounded in Harry's head, "There is something you must see."

Harry felt a strange tingle go through his whole body and he and Fawkes disappeared from view. Harry looked toward the door when it opened. Dumbledore entered closely followed by Professor Snape.

"Not yet," the voice said in his head before he could open his mouth.

Harry watched as Dumbledore waved his wand. "We are safe now Corben."

Harry was shocked as he watched the appearance of Snape shrink about five inches. His black hair grew into his skull and turned to dirty blonde, and his deep black eyes changed to a reddish brown color. Corben's skin turned darker and his shoulders filled out. His whole stance seemed to shift to that of a stalker, was the best term that Harry's mind came up with. Corben was balanced on the balls of his feet, ready to flee or go in for the kill. Shivers swept over Harry as he watched the man walk the short distance from the door to the headmaster's desk.

"You wanted to talk Master," Corben sat down in the chair facing Dumbledore. Harry absentmindedly noticed that the headmaster did not offer Corben a lemon drop.

"Yes, it has been a while since we have talked. I wanted to congratulate you on doing an excellent job. You have pulled off Snape well for all these years, especially now that Voldemort has returned."

"It has been…fun. There have been a few incidents before I was able to gleam most of Severus Snape's knowledge from him."

"No one expects a thing?"

"There have been a few, but they were easily dealt with."

"Have you seen Voldemort?"

"Yes, but he does not expect a thing. He does not know that I am not whom I say I am."

"Has Peter said anything?"

Corben smiled slowly sending shivers down Harry's back, "That won't be a problem. I put a spell on him that will make sure he won't be able to tell anyone at all."

"Good. Now, can you get close to Voldemort again to be able to poison him?"

"Unfortunately not."

"That's okay. We will think of something else, if Potter does not pull through."

"As long as he does not find out the truth. I think this has been one of your more successful plans, but Voldemort might change that. The poison that was in his system, when he dies, is still there, but not for long. It might have changed him enough as long as no one expects and gives him an antidote to completely heal his mind. As long as he is not quite in his right mind, then we are all right."

"Yes, things could have turned out worse that night. Though if I do say so myself, events have worked out effectively since then. Only a little while more and we should have control of the ministry."

"And Harry Potter?"

"Ron and Ginny Weasley are keeping track of him for me."

"Ah, the Weasley's! How are they doing? I haven't seen Arthur in a while."

"They are doing very well. Percy is my operative against the minister and Charlie is collecting dragons, but it is Bill and the twins that worry me."

"They have not been brought in?"

"No and I think it will stay that way. Ah, but I am afraid that we have no more time to talk. You have a class to teach soon, Professor."

"So I do Headmaster," Corben inclined his head and pulled his disguise of Severus Snape back on before leaving through the door. Dumbledore stayed in the office for a bit longer before leaving himself.

"Young one?" Fawkes' voice sounded in Harry's head again.

"So that's not Snape?" Harry did not have any idea of what to say.

"Yes, I am afraid Snape has not been living among us for fifteen years."

"But that's as long as I have been alive for!"

"Yes," Fawkes simple said, "and Dumbledore deceit as been going on for a great deal longer."

"But why tell me now?"

"Because I have finally broken free of the spell Dumbledore," Fawkes voice spit out the name with malice, "put on me with out him noticing. Do you want to know what really happened that night your parent's were killed?"

"Yes," Harry answered before Fawkes could finish the question.

"Very well, but lets go elsewhere," with that Harry was engulfed in a blinding-bright light. When he opened his eyes, it was to a room that he had never seen before.

"This is a guest room that has not been used for several centuries," Fawkes informed Harry, "Come, sit on the bed."

Harry slowly made his way over from the fireplace to the bed, to slowly sink upon the surprisingly soft mattress. "I'm ready."

"As you well know Dumbledore has been fooling people for a long time. He didn't take the minister hob, but the job here at the school. Here he could influence more people, especially those of the next coming generation. He has been collecting followers for years and Tom Riddle was the first one to oppose him. Dumbledore did not like this, so he started getting operatives into his group of followers. Most were found out, until he sent Peter Pettigrew. No one expected his true motives, though he was still not trusted fully. Dumbledore wanted someone close inside, just like Tom did. So when Dumbledore approached Severus Snape and he in turn went to his leader, Riddle told him to except so he could spy. What they could not see was that Dumbledore would not use the really Snape."

"Where is the real Professor Snape?"

"Locked up in his house. Now please do not try to interrupt."

"Okay."

"Corben Brooks is Dumbledore's most loyal follower. He excels at charms, especially disguise and confusion charms. He also has a incredible knowledge of poisons. Now, Corben couldn't outright poison Voldemort to cause his death, so he poisoned Tom Riddle's mind. Tom slowly went crazy with none knowing the real reason. His followers called him lord out of respect, but as he lost his mind it became mandatory and the use of master came into play too. Voldemort had never used the unforgivables on his followers unless you were found out to be a traitor. When he started using the curses for punishment he lost a lot of followers. Dumbledore gladly took them all in. Harry your parents found out what Dumbledore was really doing and they tried to get to Voldemort. Your parents did have a secret keeper, but it was against Dumbledore. That is why they switched to Peter, but what no one knew was that Peter was really working for Dumbledore. That night, your parents were killed by Dumbledore who had disguised himself as Lord Voldemort. Corben got to rough Peter up, who in turn went to Voldemort claiming that Dumbledore had found him. Now Voldemort did not know why the Potter's were defecting to his side, he just knew he was getting two 'light side' followers and he was going to snatch them up. By the time he got there, Dumbledore had just killed your mom. In the battle that ensued between the two of them a stray killing curse did hit you and bounced off and hit Tom who was standing close by. What Dumbledore told you about surviving the curse is true, but your connection to Voldemort is not true in what he told you. Both you and Voldemort were almost killed by the same curse; there in lies your connection. I do not know more about it because no one has seen anything like it before. You know how the rest of the events played out."

Harry's mind was racing with questions. The information was just too much to take in. "So Peter still betrayed my parents?" Harry decided to ask the first question that came to mind.

"Yes, when your parents contacted Voldemort and told him they needed to talk to him and that they were in danger, because Dumbledore did not want Tom to know what they had to say. Lord Voldemort sent Pettigrew to be their secret keeper until he could talk to them."

"But what about hiding from Voldemort? Was Dumbledore lying about that?"

"No, Peter went to Dumbledore and let him know that the Potters were trying to see Voldemort and the headmaster rigid up a plan."

"My parents needing to hid because it wasn't safe."

"Yes, and then he manipulated Sirius into telling your parents that he wouldn't be a good keeper, to obvious. That was fine with Lily and James, because Peter had contacted them by then for the Dark Lord."

"But no one knew that Peter really worked for the Headmaster," Fawkes' head bobbed affirmative. "Did Sirius know anything about this at all?"

"No, your parents wanted to talk to Voldemort before they told anyone else."

"Who exactly was that other man with Dumbledore?"

"That was Corben Brooks. He has worked for the headmaster since hi sixth year here at the school. He was a Ravenclaw and several years older than your parents. No one had rivaled him in charms before your mother came to school. Corben outshines in disguises. He can hide things very well, even his thoughts, which he needed since he could never form a wall that Occulemency requires."

"So why didn't they kill the real Prof…Severus Snape? I guess he isn't a professor."

"Corben needs him alive so that he can have access to his thoughts all the time."

"What about the Weasley's?"

"They all work for Dumbledore except the twins and Bill."

"Even Ron and Ginny?"

"Especially them. Dumbledore needed someone close to you to help manipulate you. Even some of the Slytherin's are being manipulated by Corben."

"What about Hermione?"

"Dumbledore is working on her, but has yet to bring her in."

"What am I going to do?"

"Finish what your parent's started. Now that Voldemort is fully alive again, go to him."

"How? I just can't walk up to him."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Let him know what is going on. He already knows more than most. He can help you."

Harry sighed in defeat, "If you say so."

"Trust me Harry," Fawkes said with convection, "Now I will eave you to think. Your friends will be coming shortly." With that Fawkes disappeared in a flash of blinding light leaving Harry behind this time.

o0o0o

End Notes: So what do you think? Yea or nay? Oh, if you couldn't tell this takes place during 5th year. I'm stilling trying to decided if I just want to make Harry and Draco friends or if I want to try and attempt a pairing. Let me know what you think and I'm opened for ideas. And I will give credit where it is due, so could you help me with a title for this fic? Also, thanks Jjinks for encouraging me to go ahead and write this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Corben Brooks is my character that I made up though.

* * *

Harry stayed in the room thinking for a couple of minutes before Fawkes last words entered his mind. _Your friends will be coming shortly._ He heaved himself off of the bed with a sigh and made his way to the door. Walking down the hall, he glanced out a window. He had to be on the fifth floor at least, maybe sixth. It was a rather nice view of the lake. A wind was blowing gentle ripples across the surface. With another sigh he turned back and started down a pair of stairs. A couple of halls later Harry ran into Hermione and Ron, when he turned a corner.

"Oh Harry. Where have you been? We have been so worried," Hermione latched onto Harry.

"Yeah, we've been looking for hours," Ron pried Hermione off of Harry before she suffocated him.

"Thinking," he said simply starting off down the hallway.

"About what mate?" Ron followed Harry with Hermione on their heels.

Harry glanced at his two friends as they caught up, "Things."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione suddenly become more worried stopping Harry in his tracks, "You still aren't thinking about Cedric, are you? It is not your fault."

Harry stared startled at Hermione, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times. _What_ was running thought his mind.

"Oh you are!" Hermione flung her arms around Harry again holding on tightly. "You can't let his death eat you up. You can talk to us."

"Yeah, we are hare for you mate," Ron clapped him on the shoulder.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione burying his head in her hair. _I can not believe I almost forgot about that. I guess it makes since in light of what I just learned. If that's what they think I'll let them for now. I can not trust Ron and I think I can trust Hermione, but she likes Ron. I'm not sure who I can trust and who knows how much._ Harry felt the tears sliding down his face and buried his face deeper into Hermione's hair.

o0o0o

Harry had been watching Draco for several weeks now since Fawkes told him to go to Draco Malfoy. He had gone back to the room a number of times to get away from Ron and Hermione, mostly Ron. Hermione was still very worried and Dumbledore had called him in twice to make sure he was 'doing fine'. He was currently waiting in Fawkes' room now. Harry was taking Fawkes' advice. He had sent an anonymous invite to Draco Malfoy. Harry had spelled the letter so that only Draco could read its true contents. He had asked him to come alone after the rounds down by the perfects. _I hope I'm doing the right thing_. Harry was jerked from his thoughts as the door handle was jiggled. The door opened a cracked and Malfoy slipped in. He paused once he closed the door his eyes catching sight of the forlornly boy sitting in the window sit. The spells jumped into place as soon as Draco shut the door. He narrowed his sliver eyes and stepped further into the room.

"I did not want an uninvited guest to hear what I have to say," Harry explained as he stood up from his place in the window sit and moved toward a couple of cushioned chairs.

"What does the great Harry Potter have to tell the all important Draco Malfoy that no one can over hear?" Draco asked skeptically.

"It has to do with Dumbledore and Voldemort," Harry looked Draco in the eye, "and I am trusting you not to tell."

Draco made his way over to the chairs Harry was sitting in, curiosity shinning in his eyes. Once he sat he nodded to Harry to begin.

"Around the start of term I was called into Professor Dumbledore's office, only it was not him who called me in. Fawkes had…" Harry started only to be interrupted by Draco.

"Dumbledore's phoenix?" Draco inquired doubtfully.

"Yes, he showed me what is really going on," with that Harry launched into the tell of everything he had seem and heard that night. "I've been watching you for several weeks now since Fawkes told me to go to you."

"Why Potter I did not know you had taken a fancy to me," Draco smirked mischievously.

"I am trying to be serious here Draco," Harry scowled.

"Bloody hell Potter, you need to lighten up," Malfoy proclaimed, "You have to tell him."

Harry caught on to the switch in conversation quickly, "The only problem with that is Voldemort will kill me on sight."

"Not if I can help it. I'll take care of a meeting. Telling him about Severus and Dumbledore will help. I can probably get help from my father too," Draco had stood up during his talk to walk to the window and occupy the spot Harry had been when he first arrived.

"Your father?"

"Yes, he and Severus were good friends while attending Hogwarts. Sometimes I think they were more by how he talks…anyways, from the time I was little my father has told me that there was something wrong with my godfather. That he was not who he seemed to be."

"Godfather?"

"Yes. I know my father will help to get Severus back," both boys became quiet as they were caught up in their thoughts. "Why does that name Corben Brooks sound so familiar?"

"He did go to school here," Draco turned around to look at Harry who shrugged, "Your parents might have known him."

"Maybe, but nothing comes to mind," moving back into his chair next to Harry, Draco sighed, "I must ask Potter…"

"Harry please. It is my name. I have been calling you Draco after all."

Draco shrugged it off, "What about your friends?"

"Ron was never my friend," Harry said venomously, "I recognize that and Hermione I am not sure about. I'm not to sure about her anymore. She is getting too attached to Ron," Harry slumped down in his chair staring off into space.

"What are you going to do about them?" Harry looked questionately at him, not quite understanding the question. "Let's say the Dark Lord believes you. What then? You're suddenly going to be on the opposite side of your friends," Draco elaborated towering over Harry.

"Better than being used by them like now. Ron was never my friend. I've come to terms with that. I just need to figure out what I am going to do about Hermione. Hopefully it is not too late. As for what they think. They still think I'm beating myself up over Cedric. Dumbledore seemed happy about it the last time I visited," Harry mused.

"Sounds like you need to worry about Dumbledore and your supposed friends," Draco started moving toward the door, "Let me worry about the Dark Lord. I'll contact you when everything is ready. Goodnight…Harry," with that he slipped out the door closing it softly behind him leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. _This is twice now I've been left by myself to think things over in this room._

o0o0o

"How are things going Master?" Corben asked Dumbledore, they were once more sitting at the Headmaster's desk in his office.

"They are going better than planned. Harry is still upset over Cedric death. If he keeps going we'll be able to pin him as a dark wizard once he kills Voldemort. Try to get some rises out of him in class to help the image. We won't need this particular tool once he has killed Voldemort for me," Dumbledore smiled gleefully while Corben nodded, "I've instructed Ron to keep track of his darker moments and to work on Miss Granger. Things are going well. It's our time and nothing can stop us now," Dumbledore crackled.

"Yes, we've almost won this chess game," Corben agreed smirking.

* * *

Notes: Hey would you look at that. I updated another chapter. I really should be doing my English homework and that's probably why I updated this fic. This chapter isn't as long as the last one but I still like what I got up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. It will make me feel better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only one I can lay claim to is Corben.

**Chapter Three**

"Harry we need to talk," Harry turned around at the sound of Hermione's voice. She and Ron had followed up into the boy's dorm. He had just come back from being in the phoenix room, as he now called it. Harry had been working on homework while thinking everything over. It had been several weeks since he talked to Draco. It was the now the middle of October. Ron and Hermione had been following him around quite a bit more and it was getting harder to avoid them. Snape, who he now knew to be Corben, was getting nastier to him, trying to get him angrier, and Dumbledore didn't seem to miss a chance to remind him that everything bad happening in his life was because of Voldemort and that is where he should be directing his anger.

"Where do you keep disappearing too?" Ron asked when Harry didn't say anything.

"Away," Harry simply answered.

"What kind of answer is that?" Ron demanded. One could tell he was trying not to get mad.

"I just need to time think away from all the noise and commotion," Harry sighed as he sat down on his bed.

"Harry you need to talk to someone. I think you have done enough thinking. If you won't talk to us please talk to the headmaster," Hermione sat down next to Harry and put an arm around him. "We're just worried about you."

"Yeah mate, come on. You can tell us anything," Ron joined Hermione in her plea.

"No, I can't," Harry exploded at them, "Even if I told you guys, you could never understand what I've gone through. Just leave me alone."

"Okay Harry. We'll leave you alone for right now, but please think about talking to the headmaster since you won't talk to us," Hermione replied calmly to Harry's outburst. "Come on Ron. Let's leave him alone for a while. We'll talk to you tomorrow Harry. Get some rest. It will do you good."

o0o0o

Harry was once again in the phoenix room waiting for Draco. He had received a note earlier that day telling him to meet Draco later that evening. Harry was wondering if he was really going to show up. Midnight was fast approaching.

"I think I quite like it when you wait for me," Draco's voice floated into Harry's ear, startling him. He wondered how Draco managed to get so close to him. He never even heard the door open up.

"Yes, well I wouldn't get to use to it," Harry said turning around to face Draco.

"I must commend you too," Draco grinned as he glided over to one of the chairs.

"On what?" Harry cocked his head to the side as he remained sitting in the window seat.

"You have the whole school in an uproar on the golden trio going down to a golden duo and uno you could say," Draco explained. "I must say watching my house mates speculate on the reason is quite fascinating, especially since I know the really reason. There are bets on how long it will take before you guys are no longer friends in the eye of the school population, anyways. Some people think it's about time you quit hanging out with the weasel."

"Hmm…could I make a bet myself?" Harry finally moved over to the chair across from Draco.

"Now that would be something to consider," Draco smirked before turning to the business at hand, "A received a letter from my father the other day. Voldemort will meet with you during the Hogsmeade visit. My father will send me a portkey that we will use. The Dark Lord doesn't know that it is you coming though. My father said he told him that I am bringing someone from school that is interesting in joining and that he has some information about Dumbledore and what he has planned."

"The next Hogsmeade visit is in less than two weeks," Harry glanced at Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes it is," Draco purred moving toward the edge of his chair. "Will that be a problem for you? You can always back out you know."

"No, it's fine. I'm going to do this Draco. You can count on that," Harry stared directly into Draco's silver eyes trying to will his heart to slow its beating.

o0o0o

"Harry…" Fred started.

"…just the person…" George spoke next.

"…we were looking for." The twins finished together each putting an arm around Harry. They were in one of the many hallways at school with no one else in sight.

"What do you two want?" Harry asked cautiously. It had already been two days since he had talked to Draco and he had just been in another argument with Ron. He really didn't want to deal with the twins at the moment.

"We just wanted to let you know that we are here for you Harry," Fred stated seriously, George nodding next to him. The sudden change in the twins surprised Harry.

"We know you have been meeting with Draco," George added, "If it has anything to do with Dumbledore we will help."

"And you have Bill behind you too. We've known for a while now that he isn't up to anything good. He may have fooled the others but not us." Fred continued from where George left off. Harry wasn't sure what to think at first, but then a smile slowly stretched across his face at the thought of still having the twins as friends.

"What all do you know?" Harry inquired.

"Not a whole lot," Fred started.

"We do know that Percy is working for him inside the Ministry, Charlie is collecting dragons for him to use, and mom and dad are following him rather blindedly," George continued speaking where his twin left off.

"Ron and Ginny are supposed to be making sure you stay on our side within his hands." Fred added. "That's about it."

Harry took a deep breath after hearing this information, though it was nothing new to him it just drove it home more for him hearing it from the twins, and then proceeded to tell the twins all he knew and everything that had happened recently. "So I'm going to be meeting with Voldemort this Hogsmeade visit coming up."

"Are sure that is wise?" the twins questioned him at the same time.

"Not really, but it must be done." Harry stated firmly.

"If that's the case we'll cover for you," George said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah don't worry about being missed. We'll take care of everything," Fred agreed smiling back at his twin.

Harry actually got a little worried watching the twins grin, but he was immensely glad to actually have someone he knew still on his side. That made him think of Sirius and Remus and what he was going to do with the two of them. He was sure that they had been close enough to his parents that if he told them what happened they would back him up. He just wanted to make his deal with Voldemort first, then he would deal with his parents friend's. _Now what to do about Wormtail?_

Notes: Hey would you look at that. I got a chapter up. Thank you to those that have reviewed. A big thanks to Aya-chan for making me realize how long it has been since I last wrote too. I don't ever plan on abandoning this fic. If you guys have any ideas or something that you would like to see happen please let me know. I haven't quite worked everything out so I can probably include it. Especially if there is anything that you want to see happen with Harry meeting Voldemort. Now please review.


End file.
